Merry Xmass
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: [AU] ..."No lo siento, pero no puedo"... - Palabras que hicieron que una típica tarde de Navidad, en la cual se encontraba con su "amigo", decorando se fuera, literalmente, a la mierda. Y como Axel fue el rey imbécil esta vez, tendrá que acomodar este estúpido enredo, y haber si por fin se confesaba ante el chico. Akuroku.
1. Cuando todo se fue a la mierda

**¡Feliz día del Akuroku! (Atrasado)**

Holiss :3, yei! Mi primer fanfic 3, Creo que se nota que estoy feliz jeje, y pues se suponía que esta cosa iba a ser subida el día Akuroku peroooo, por cosas de la vida que no vienen al caso ***Súmenle a los nervios de la primera vez ***, fue subido hasta ahorita :I, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Que lo disfruten y, de nuevo, ¡feliz día akuroku!

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas serían diferentes e.e, pertenece al genio de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix :I

Hablan los personajes

_Pensamientos psicópatas de los personajes (?)_

**Merry Xmass**

Navidad. Sinónimo de alegría y festejo. En donde los niños -Y algunas veces adultos-, se desviven jugando, comiendo dulces, y lanzándose bolas de nieve y en la espera del gran momento donde reciben su regalo por parte de "Santa-san". Al menos así son las navidades en la pequeña Villa Crepúsculo.

Pero más allá, alejándonos de la plaza principal, en dirección del orgullo de la villa, la tan famosa Torre del Reloj, cerca de allí, se alzaba un pequeño edificio, un poco viejo y pasado de moda, en donde en el piso 1, apartamento 13, vivía un chico, rubio con cabello de chocobo y de lindos ojos azules se encontraba en su casa junto con otro chico totalmente lo opuesto a él.

Alto, de cabello extravagante y de color del fuego, poseedor de unos ojos verde jade (1) y unas curiosas marcas debajo de los ojos.

Ambos se encontraban decorando el hogar del rubio, ya que este le había pedido "amablemente" –Fue amenazado con una espátula hirviendo- para que este lo ayudara a decorar su hogar. Axel –el chico pelirrojo- le menciono que esa tarea no fue impuesta por sus padres antes de que salieran, como respuesta, casi se queda en sin cara por el "pequeño y adorable" rubio. Así el pelirrojo se vio obligado a cooperar –Eso o ser golpeado hasta la muerte por una espátula(2)-.

Así pasaron dos horas en donde se encargaron de decorar el hogar del rubio, con guirnaldas, luces de colores y mini's santas aquí y allá, hasta que llegaron al reto máximo, la cumbre de la montaña, la cereza del pastel, sip era la hora de colocar el árbol de navidad. Ambos chicos suspiraron cansados, y comenzaron a sacar los adornos para el árbol, hasta que el rubio, Roxas, recordó lo que sus padres le habían dicho antes de irse a trabajar y se giró hacia donde se encontraba su "amigo".

Oye Axel – llamo el chico- Casi se me olvida, pero mis padres van a ser una fiesta el día de Navidad, y como todos los años te "autoinvitas", mis padres dejaron dicho que si quieres, de nuevo, así que ¿Te apuntas? – Pregunto el rubio, en realidad esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva, él se aburría mundialmente en las fiestas de sus padres, por lo menos la presencia de Axel, lo volvía más soportable, aunque primero muerto y admitir que le agradaba su compañía, el tenía que proteger su orgullo.

Aunque me encantaría ser el alma de la fiesta, como todos los años, lo siento pero no podre ir, tengo que ir a trabajar ese día– Respondió Axel, con una cara apenada. El realmente se la pasaba bien con el chico y más en esas "sensacionales" fiestas que daban los padres del chico, pero no podría tenía que trabajar, sino seria despedido. Aun recordaba la mirada fría y poco amable que le dedico Saix, cuando le comento lo de no trabajar ese día. _Yo aún aprecio mi vida _– pensó el chico con un escalofrió.

El rubio lo miro con una cara de que no se lo creía – P-p-pero es n-navidad – tartamudeo el chico – Además, ¡Tú eres un vago de mierda y nunca haces nada! ¿Qué no puedes cambiarlo? – le pregunto el chico chocobo, no podía creerlo, que excusa más patética, ni el idiota de Sora se lo creería. Todos sabía que Axel le daba igual el trabajo y que sino lo habían botado era porque su mejor amigo era el dueño de la tienda. _Aunque hasta el sol de hoy, aun no puedo creer que esos dos se lleven bien _– pensó el chico al recordar la cara de amargado de Saix.

E-e-etto no, pues porque…porque – buscaba una excusa el pelirrojo hasta que se le prendió el bombillo y dijo – Porque a diferencia de alguien que conozco por allí, a mí no me compran todo lo que yo pido – después miro con una sonrisa burlona al rubio, claramente estaba hablando de él y se estaba burlando.

El problema de Axel, es que suele decir los comentarios más estúpidos e imbéciles en el momento más inoportuno. Esta vez, no volvió a fallar, luego de haber dicho eso se arrepintió totalmente, pues la cara del chico se puso roja y sus mejillas se llenaron de aire, si el chico estaba enojado. _Hay no _–Pensó el pelirrojo, mierda había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Y la bomba exploto

¡OJALA SE TE CAIGA TODO EL PELO Y TE QUEDES CALVO AXEL! – Grito el rubio para después salir de su hogar, bajar las escaleras, salir del edificio y perderse por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo

O-o-oye Roxas, espera, mierda, ¡no era en serio! – Replico el de ojos verdes para después levantarse y salir corriendo detrás del chico, la había cagado, y esta vez en grande, sabía que el chico era consentido pero era porque sus padres le daban todo para que simplemente no los molestara. _Demonios, ¿Qué come el chico para correr tan rápido?_- le llego ese pensamiento al pelirrojo, al darse cuenta que había perdido de vista al chico.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda, ahora ¿A dónde cojones se fue Roxas? _– Se puso a meditar, muy bien el chico estaba molesto, eso no era nuevo, el problema radicaba es que la molestia era con él, ¿ A dónde se puede dirigir un chico con mal genio, y con una molestia lo suficientemente grande?, ese era el detalle. _La casa de Sora, no, ni muerto iría allí, no al menos que quiera interrumpir una escena no apta para menores de edad por parte de él y Riku, la plaza central, no demasiado ruidosa, el sitio ese secreto que tiene con trio ese….tampoco, lo que el menos quiere es ver es a Hayner luego del reto que perdió contra él, así que solo queda… - _Y alzo su mirada hacia una calle empinada. _Pues si no está allí, me meto un tiro, no por algo el chico me "agrada" _– Se paró en seco y sacudió su cabeza- _No, recuerda Axel, al chico le gustan las chicas, él no te lo ha dicho pero tampoco ha dicho lo contrario así que no te hagas ilusiones, un amigo nada mas_ – Suspiro de cuenta nueva y se dirijo hacia la calle empinada.

Continuara….

Yo digo que son así, sino corríjanme en los comentarios pliss

Si alguna vez han visto KHR!, sabrán que una frase parecida lo dice mi querido y sepsoso Hibari *-*

N/A: Huyy seee soy malita :D, naaa nada que ver, es que iba hacer un oneshot pero la inspiración llego y decidí hacerlo un fic, no ilusiones, como mucho le calcul cap's, pero quiero que lo disfruten n.n y pues allí mencione un poco de RikuxSora, si puede que la mencione más adelante, al menos no tan poco como aquí :P.

Este fanfic se lo dedico a una personita que me "animo" a escribirlo (Me amenazo .-.), pues ella es Claudia- san, gracias Claudia-san, creo que por tus "sutiles" amenazas pude recordar porque amo y adoro esta pareja ( Estúpidos y Sensuales Axel y Chocobo-kun, os odio (?) xD)

Mmmm sobre el fic, qué onda con este Axel burlón xD, a mí me gusto, pero al parecer Chocobo-kun no :I , y ¿ A dónde fue el hijo perdido de Cloud? *A mí nadie me va a quitar que es su hijo -3-*, quien sabe, la autora no la sabe, quizás la audiencia y pues bueno Axel, el cree saber e.e.

No tardare en subir el otro, tratare de sacarlo lo más pronto posible *Ya que no será un oneshot debo reconstruir algunas cosas, nada grave, pero no tardare mucho, aun ando de vacaciones así que tengo tiempo :D* así que Keep and Calm and Listen Xion theme e.e, Ah! Claro, sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos, tonfazos y demás todo en un comentario :D.

Se despide esta sensual disque escritora

Matta ne!


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas serían diferentes e.e, pertenece al genio de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix :I

**-**Hablan los personajes**-**

**-**_Pensamientos psicópatas de los personajes (?)_**-**

**-**_**Recuerdos lejanos del mas allá(?)**_**-**__

**Merry Xmass**

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre Villa Crepúsculo, adornándola para la época más esperada por los niños. Desde donde se encontraba Roxas, podía observar toda la villa, o al menos su mayoría. Allá a lo lejos veía La Mansión, que se encontraba a las afueras de la villa. Circulaban los chismes que, en una época de antaño, esa mansión fue hogar de una familia muy rica que, un día repentino, abandonaron la mansión, dejándola a la deriva de la humedad y los insectos.

Además, de por supuesto, las típicas leyendas urbanas que circulaban alrededor de ella. Como que si mirabas de cercas en una de las ventanas de la mansión, las cortinas se moverían y mostrarían a una niña que te saludaba. Lo extraño, es que en años, nadie había habitado esa mansión. _Un poco creppy en mi opinión_ – Pensó Roxas, y sin quererlo soltó una risita al recordar cuando Axel los había arrastrado el verano pasado –A todos, incluido el anormal hermano de Sora, Vanitas- para comprobar que de cierto tenía esa leyenda. Al final se habían quedado hasta la noche sin ningún resultado. La paliza que le dio Vanitas fue única, e incluso aun, Axel lo seguía evitando, solo para no repetir la experiencia de un moretón que le duro una semana y muchas patadas dadas al estómago. Como el chico seguía vivo….seguramente a punta de medicinas y pomadas.

_Jeje, por primera vez vi realmente asustado a Axel_- Pensó burlón el rubio, para después soltar una carcajada y detenerse abruptamente, aún seguía molesto, ese imbécil no tenía nada de tacto, eso él ya lo sabía, pero aun así…-Juro que cuando vea lo pateare – Refunfuño Roxas con bastante molestia.

Bueno en realidad no podía estar molesto con el eternamente, no?... ¡Claro que sí!, bueno no eternamente, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo sufrir. _Se lo merece por…por… ¡por qué se lo merece y ya! _– El mejor que nadie sabía del tipo de "relación" que gozaba con sus padres. Empresarios de día y de noche, que le daban lo que su hijo pedía, solo para que no fueran molestados, y cuando se acordaban de su hijo eran por, sus notas – Era malísimo en matemática, lo admitía- o por sus eternas reuniones con los jefazos, donde tenían que dar el ejemplo de una familia "unida y feliz". _Vivo rodeando de hipocresía en mi propia casa_ – Concluyo algo irritado.

Dejando de lado el rollo de sus padres, Axel era su mejor amigo, es decir, la gran mayoría que se le acercaba era por algo simple, interés, simple y asqueroso interés. Le venía la memoria como una vez una tal Naminé, quiso engatusarlo para que sus padres lograran firmar un contrato, para que financiaran una mercancía "bastante prometedora". La cuestión, es que los padres de la chica estaban en bancarrota, y decidieron utilizar ese método, el cual a él le pareció lo más bajo que podría llegar hacer las personas.

Fue un rollo, pero a la final, sus padres lo solucionaron y, de nuevo, abandonaron la ciudad para evitar otro mal trago. En ese entonces vivía en Bastión Hueco** (1)**, y realmente no era feliz allí. Claro todo cambio cuando llego allí. _Aunque al principio ese imbécil…_- Pensó al recordar cómo había conocido a Axel…

**~FLASH BACK~**

_**Se encontraba a las afueras del edificio donde, oficialmente, viviría de ahora en adelante. Suspiro, era una gran mierda, pero que más daba, ya estaba aquí, así que con mucho pesar se colocó sus audífonos y tomo una caja que tenía varias de sus pertenencias. Empezó una canción que tenía en su celular que era bastante pegajosa, él no era de escuchar un solo género, pero le atraían mucho las canciones con un ritmo bastante rápido. **_

_**Entonces recordó de donde había sacado esa canción e, inevitablemente, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, la razón era bastante simple, esa canción podría ser catalogada como "solo para chicas" (2), maldecía el día en que dejo que sus instintos "amorosos"- Él tenía una vena romántica que escondía MUY bien-. La canción en cuestión sigo sonando, y el siguió subiendo las escaleras. Le daba igual, ni que alguien estuviera escuchándola igual que él.**_

_**Este es el momento en donde, al parecer, a Dios, Buda o cualquier otra deidad le da por maldecirte. En el momento en que el chico iba a pisar el ultimo escalón, se resbalo (3). Lo bueno: Habían barandales, así con sus reflejos de dios, se agarró antes de caerse. Lo malo: La caja, inevitablemente, termino en el suelo y rodo escaleras abajo. Lo feo: Al soltar la caja para sostenerse, sin querer jalo el cable de sus audífonos…ah! si, cabe resaltar que la susodicha "canción de chica", la estaba escuchando a todo volumen, y por supuesto la canción sonó a todo dar, dando a entender a todo el que pasaba por allí en ese momento – Por la canción y que era un chico escuchándola- solo una cosa: ¡GAAAAAAYYYYYYY!, si la canción gritaba eso y más para alguien que fuera lo suficientemente imbécil y no tuviera algo de cerebro.**_

_**Por supuesto nuestro querido Roxas solo atino a sonrojarse como un tomate y sacar de su bolsillo, y gritar como loco: "¡Apágate, apágate, apágate, cosa del demonio!", mientras oprimía todas las teclas de su celular a la velocidad de la luz. Para cuando logro que dejara de sonar la canción – Tuvo que apagarlo – ya alguien se había percatado del alboroto del rubio y su "canción de chica". Era alto, pelirrojo, y se retorcía en el suelo, claramente, burlándose de él. Se quedó en blanco e, inevitablemente, se sonrojo furiosamente.**_

_**Fue inevitable el que reaccionara así**_

_**¡¿De qué burlas, tu espécimen de puercoespín?! – Le grito bastante alterado. ¿De qué mierda se burlaba?, si estaba escuchando una canción de chica ¿y qué?, no por ello se dejaría de…de… ¡ese puercoespín!...que bien se le parecía con esos cabellos.**_

_**¡Jajajajajajajajaja!, es…que..tu jaja, estabas… ¡jajajajajajajaja! – Se reía sin parar el "espécimen de puercoespín". Y el que pensaba que el día iba a ser una mierda, trabajar todo el día con el imbécil de Xemnas y el cubito de hielo de Saix, luego saber que sus padres lo abandonarían otra vez por su anda-a-saber-que-numero luna de miel, y tendría que sobrevivir por dos semanas solo y lidiar con su hermano Reno, le habían amargado el día, pero este suceso le había levantado el ánimo. Ajaja…ya…ya me calmo, jaja…disculpa por eso, pero esto no sucede muy a menudo y bueno uno no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad de…de…Ajajajajajaja- y le dio otro ataque de risa, sin poderlo evitar.**_

_**Mientras el chico se retorcía de la risa, el rubio pues, ya tenía dos venas en su frente y estaba rojo, si estaba enojado, MUY enojado. Tomo una decisión, si, lo patearía, calculo el ángulo, miro que nada se le atravesara en el camino, dejo su celular en el suelo. Miro al pelirrojo que AUN se burlaba de él, "¿Es que no se ahoga?", pensó muy molesto, dio un paso adelante, tomo vuelo y….paso.**_

_**El placer fue único, ver ahora al pelirrojo retorcer en el suelo, no por su momento de vergüenza, sino porque lo había pateado en todo el pecho, fue satisfactorio. Así que con todo el "glamour" que un hombre se puede permitir, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, no sin antes dejarle dicho: "Eso fue una advertencia, te burlas de mí y te ira MUY mal, puercoespín", y seguir su camino para recuperar su caja.**_

_**Lo que Roxas no vio, fue al pelirrojo – Al que más tarde conocería como Axel- levantarse y sonreír y decir: "Con que esas tenemos, ya veremos a quien le ira MUY mal, chocobo andante", luego de decir esto, recogió su mochila que había dejado caer, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida hacia la mierda de trabajo que tenía.**_

**~Fin del FLASH BACK~**

Con los meses se fueron haciendo bromas –Unas pesadas, otras no tanto y unas que sobrepasaban el límite de la cordura- y sin quererlo comenzaron a hablarse, a jugar con los videojuegos del rubio, a hacer bromas a los tortolos de Riku y Sora, hacer rabiar a Vanitas, comer helados de sal marina –Un gusto que compartían, algo que rayaba en la obsesión- y a perder su tiempo en la Torre del Reloj, admirando el Crepúsculo incontables veces, planeando miles de viajes hacia la playa y un montón de idioteces. Pero aunque su orgullo se lo impidiera, a veces quisiera darle las gracias a Axel por haberse burlado de él, suena masoquista, pero de alguna forma él sabía que si ese suceso no hubiera pasado, ellos ahora ni remotamente se conocerían, o solo se saludarían al verse en algún momento en el edificio, pero nada más.

Suspiro, lo peor es que había salido corriendo disque para esconderse y había terminado en el lugar más obvio de todos. Si, estaba en la Torre del Reloj, bastante obvio, pero era eso o ir a casa de Sora y ni muerto iría allí - Secuelas aún quedaban-. Volvió a suspirar, ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho?, ni sabía, parecía enamorada. Sin quererlo se sonrojo, mientras se acurrucaba así mismo, bueno él no podía negar que Axel le atraía, pero él quería creer en su interior que no de ESA manera, es decir, ¿ era tan siquiera normal enamorarte del que te ha apoyado y ha sido tu amigo por tanto tiempo?...espera…¡¿Él dijo que estaba enamorado?!, no,no,no, ni él se lo creía. El NO estaba enamorado de Axel. _ Claro que no lo estoy, solo siento una gran amistad que a veces raya en atracción…nada más…esperen… ¡que mierda!- _ Pensó y sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, sin dejar de estar sonrojado.

Mientras el chico estaba en sus cavilaciones de "Soy o no soy?" en lo alto de la torre, un pelirrojo muy conocido llegaba a la plaza de la estación y observaba la torre, mientras jadeaba cansado. Había corrido desde el edificio, que aunque no estaba lejos, le había cansado la carrerita. Se calmó y suspiro, para comenzar a entrar en la torre. Mientras subía los escalones para ir a lo alto de la torre pensaba en cómo demonios disculparse sin quedar como un imbécil y que, por supuesto, Roxas no se molestara más con el de lo que ya estaba. Antes de que se diera de cuenta, sin haber aun planeado nada –Ni traía un helado de sal marina para sobornar- se hallaba al frente del rubio.

_¿Qué demonios?_ – Pensó Axel al ver al chico sacudir su cabeza con insistencia y notar que, su cara, parecía fosforito combinado con un tomate de lo roja que estaba. Por un milisegundo su mente proceso y pensó: "_Es el frio, si eso debe ser_", pero en qué mundo el frio te ponían de tal manera. Dejo las tonterías de lado y allá iba, a quizás, ser lanzado desde la torre, mierda, eso sí que no lo había pensado.

Etto…Roxas- Dijo, y el chico ni lo miro, seguía agitando su cabeza como loco mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, carraspeo y lo volvió a intentar. Hey Roxas- Nada el chico no lo veía, se estaba empezando a hartar. Roxas- El chico seguía en lo suyo. _Genial, ahora no puedo disculparme porque al nene le dio por hacerse el loco _– Pensó con furia mientras veía al joven en las mismas desde que había llegado. Tomo aire, MUCHO aire y grito…

¡JODER ROXAS MIRA HACIA ACA! – después de semejante grito el chico sí que salió de su trance, y miro a Axel como si fuera un fantasma, para ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba. _¿Y a este que le pasa?_ – Pensó contrariado Axel, pensaba que el chico le iba a gritar también, pero solo se quedó allí, poniéndose rojo y mirándolo con una mirada rara. Al parecer él iba a tener que empezar, suspiro y de acerco al chico sentándose a su lado.

El chico por su parte solo atino a separarse de él, colocando un buen espacio entre ellos. Axel alzo una ceja, mirándolo interrogante, pero lo atribuyo a la molestia que le tenía y comenzó con su disculpa.

Continuara…

(1)De verdad que así suena horrible .-. , pero como escribí "Villa Crepúsculo", debo apegarme u_u

(2) Pues la canción en cuestión, deben haber chicos que la han escuchado, el porqué de que la elegí, simple, era la que estaba escuchando en ese momento :D, se llama Yuukei Yesterday, y es de IA (Vocaloid).

(3)Estas son una de tantas vivencias de esta autora ;-; *La diferencia...yo si termine al final de las escaleras…auch…;-;*

N/A: Soy MUYYYY mala :D, lo se e_e, mira que hablar tanta pendejada en el cap, y venir a cortarla justo ahora e_e, si soy malita ***Más que el cubo de hielo de Saix, no… yo aún doy amor 3***. Y pues aquí está el "gran" cap, si claro, lo iba a montar ayer, pero tuve que hacer de enfermera :/, y pues si he sido payasita, porque no enfermera? e_e.

Ya dejando de lado mis desvaríos, pues si, así se conocieron los tortolos de Axel y Chocobo-kun, en realidad iba hacerlo todo dulzoso, y luego recordé que esto supuestamente está catalogado como "Humor", y me dije: "¿Por qué no?", y ha salido eso de allí arriba xD.

Pues se supone que debería haber colocado RikuxSora, pero me dije: "No kelo -3-", y pues no lo hice, él porque: Yonose, simplemente no me apetecía y decidí dejarlo con puro Akuroku y toques de un Vanitas violento(?) *Se oculta dentro de un fuerte anti-todo por si acaso una fangirl del Riso ataca ¬3¬*

Roxas es una romántico empedernido en lo más recóndito de su oscurito sepsi corazón 3, y Axel se vuelve más desgraciado cada día que pasa(?) no importa, yo aún lo amo, aunque quien no se reiría? e_e *Con esto comprueban que realmente soy muy mala a veces xD*

Me alegra que te allá gustado Claudia :'D *I´m happy e_e*, aunque no recibí más reviews que el tuyo u_u, pero no importa yo le sigo, eso a mí no me desanima :D. El siguiente será subido, creo, que esta semana, me da lata esperar una semana :s. Ah! Claro, sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos, tonfazos y demás todo en un comentario :D.

Se despide esta disque escritora e_e

Matta ne!


	3. Sonrojado y Monisimo

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas serían diferentes e.e, pertenece al genio de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix :I

**Advertencias:** **DULCE**, asquerosamente dulce, eso es lo único que diré. Besos entre chicos y un _ligerísimo_ lime *Si es que a eso se le puede llamar lime*.

**-**Hablan los personajes**-**

**-**_Pensamientos psicópatas de los personajes (?)_**-**

* * *

**Merry Xmass**

* * *

El sol brillaba en un bello atardecer de invierno, iluminando Villa Crepúsculo. Desde cierto sitio especial, dos personas observaban el crepúsculo invernal con especial atención. Axel, miraba este atardecer buscando las palabras para comenzar a disculparse con el chico, mientras Roxas, menos avergonzado, comenzaba a aceptar lo que sentía hacia el pelirrojo. De repente el pelirrojo profirió un gran grito, espantando al chico que estaba a su lado, mientras este se preguntaba qué demonios sucedió para semejante grito.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, no se me ocurre nada- Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. El rubio por su parte lo miro con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza. Axel lo volteo a mirar e interpreto su mirada y le dijo: Roxas… ¿Cómo le haces para disculparte con alguien sin quedar como un tonto?- Sonrió mientras una gota estilo anime caía por su mejilla.

El rubio lo miro, y comenzó a sonrojarse, no por vergüenza, sino por rabia y grito: Axel imbécil, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!Te disculpas y ya imbécil – Lo mataría, oh sí, sí que lo mataría, ¿Qué tenía en el cerebro ese imbécil? Suspiro, _Al menos lo intenta… creo_ – Pensó algo irritado el rubio.

El pelirrojo de repente se levantó y se veían una pequeña bombilla prendida encima de su cabeza, si, acababa de tener una idea. Se disculparía de la mejor forma que sabía: Con risas. Así que se puso recto y con una mano en su pecho miro al rubio, tomo aire y comenzó su discurso- Bueno… Yo Axel, me disculpo por mi tontería dicha anteriormente en su hogar joven Roxas, por las dichas hasta ahora y por las que, quizás, diré en un futuro, así que… Joven Roxas, ¿Sera que me hace el honor de perdonar a este fiel siervo suyo?- Mientras decía esto se arrodillo frente al chico y este solo atino a fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse mucho. _De verdad, ¿Qué tiene en el cerebro?_- Pensó el rubio mientras intentaba aguantar la sonrisa que ya se medió dibujaba en su rostro. Axel por su parte, ya sonreía alegre, porque sabía que el chico no tardaría en rendirse, el conocía la expresión que el chico tenía en su rostro. _ Vamos sonríe, no te aguantes… anda que quiero verte sonreír_ –Pensó ilusionado, si le gustaba la sonrisa del rubio y cuando se reía sin ninguna contemplación, mucho más- _ Creo que de verdad estoy enamorado de el….oh hay va...3…2…1_- Llevo la cuenta Axel hasta que paso lo que él esperaba.

¡Jajajajajajajaja! S-s-serás imbécil…jajajajaja – Se carcajeo el rubio. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente le había hecho gracia su "intento" de disculpa. Como había recalcado anteriormente, si podría estar molesto con el eternamente, pero no le apetecía. _ Creo basta de torturarlo, le diré que lo perdono_ – Concluyo el rubio, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había soltado por la risa. Bueno, por tu "intento" de disculpa, diré que te perd- El chico se calló en el acto, ya que Axel puso una de sus manos en su boca. _¿Y ahora qué?_- Pensó el rubio, mientras miraba al pelirrojo que se veía algo nervioso y sonrojado, aunque muy levemente.

Axel por su parte, luego de ver que el chico le iba a disculpar, vio como una oportunidad de decirle al chico lo que sentía. Tomo aire y comenzó: Etto Roxas- Trago seco- Yo…yo tengo que decirte algo, no no espera que lo que te tengo que decir es enserio- Le dijo al chico al ver que este pretendía quitarse su mano y burlarse de él. Yo últimamente, he estado pensando en algo, tu…bueno…eres un gran chico, con una actitud genial, un poco psicótica cuando te lo propones, listo, amable a pesar de todo, y bueno yo quería decirte que… que tu…- Se calló al ver al chico quitar su mano de su rostro y acercársele muy sonrojado. _¿Qué mier_- Se cortó al sentir un par de labios pegados a los suyos, pero no cualquier labios, estos eran los de Roxas. Sorprendido, no corto el beso, pero miro al chico, que estaba como un tomate y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se relajó y –a pesar de la incómoda posición- poso sus manos en las mejillas del chico haciendo presión y comenzó a mover sus labios.

Por su parte Roxas, solo podía pensar cómo demonios había hecho eso. El veía como Axel hablaba, y allí se dio de cuenta mientras él lo decía que el también sentía lo mismo que él. Pero como siempre él se desesperó, y busco una alternativa más rápida y pues hizo eso. Ahora estaba que se quería morir. _No abriré los ojos, no abriré los ojos, no abriré los ojos_- Pensó mientras hacía presión en los labios del pelirrojo. Cuando de repente sintió las manos del contrario en sus mejillas, se puso más rojo y mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba, hasta que sintió como el otro comenzaba a mover sus labios y de allí dejo de pensar coherentemente. _ No se siente tan mal… se siente genial_ – Pensó mientras se dejaba llevar, sin saber que Axel compartía el mismo pensamiento entusiasta.

Se deslizaban sus labios, unos contra los otros, en un baile lento que, pronto, comenzó a ser mucho más rápido. Axel lamio el labio inferior del rubio pidiendo permiso. Roxas, ni mucha idea de lo que hacía, solo se dejó llevar por su instinto y entreabrió la boca, dejando pasar la lengua de él y casi llevándose un susto al ver como esta comenzaba a recorrer su boca y jugueteaba con la suya. Axel, por su parte, notaba la inexperiencia del chico, no le sorprendería saber luego que ese había sido su primer beso y, de hecho, no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. Cuando el chico comenzó a responder- tímidamente- comenzó un baile entre sus lenguas en donde se peleaba por saber quién era el ganador. Al cabo de unos minutos, Axel, se alzó con el premio y domino por completo el beso haciendo que el rubio, sin importarle el haber perdido, comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos que eran escuchados por el otro.

Pero como nada es eterno, se separaron por la falta de aire y dejando un pequeño hilo de baba entre sus bocas. El rubio se hallaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras un experimentado Axel ya se había recuperado y lo miraba enternecido. Luego de que el chico recuperara el aliento, se quedó cabizbajo, sin saber cómo mirar a Axel y enfrentar la situación. _Pero el me respondió, eso es bueno ¿no?_- Pensaba algo avergonzado el chico. Se quería morir, Axel aun no lo decía nada y él estaba allí muriéndose de los nervios y la vergüenza. _ Di algo cabeza hueca, vamos ¡DI ALGO!_- Se motivaba así mismo, y con un poco de coraje levanto la mirada. Allí estaba el pelirrojo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se sonrojo e, iba a volver a bajar su cabeza, cuando el pelirrojo lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo.

Por su parte Axel miraba al rubio en pleno desastre mental que tenía y solo podía sonreír enternecido. Veía como el chico levantaba la cabeza, se sonrojaba e iba a mirar de nuevo hacia el suelo. _ Ah no, eso no_- Pensó mientras tomaba la barbilla del rubio y lo miraba. Sus ojos azules estaban un poco aguados, producto de la vergüenza. Axel observo que allí el chico lo miraba con brillo hermoso y sabía que allí podía ver al "verdadero" Roxas. Frágil y muy inocente. _Mierda… si me sigue mirando así… juro que lo violare aquí mismo_ – Sacudió mientras alejaba las ideas mal sanas que le venían a la cabeza, miro al rubio y comenzó a hablar: No puedo decir que no me gusto- Le menciono de pasada mientras veía como los ojos del rubio- ya de por si brillosos- comenzaron a brillar más- Pero, me gustaría terminar lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras - Lo miro burlón y vio como el chico desviaba la mirada claramente avergonzado – Roxas, me gustas mucho y que tal si tú y yo, lo intentamos ¿Te parece? – Cuando termino de decir eso, el rubio lo miro, sonrojándose más y proferir un sonido mientras desviaba la mirada. El pelirrojo lo miro con una ceja alzada sin saber qué demonios dijo. Etto Roxas, no te escuche – le menciono mientras una enorme gota bajaba por su cabeza. El rubio lo miro entre rabioso y avergonzado y dijo algo que, de nuevo, no escucho. Es en serio Roxas, debes aprender a vocalizar, te lo digo de verdad, así no puedo entenderte nada…- Y siguió hablando mientras al rubio ya pasada la vergüenza comenzaba a desesperarse y a salirle dos venas en su frente.

¡Que si imbécil, si quiero intentarlo, quiero ser tu novio! – Grito sin paciencia, callándose en el acto, y volviendo a la que, al parecer, se iba a volver una rutina en el rubio y esa era sonrojarse, mientras Axel lo miraba sorprendido por tal confesión para luego soltar una carcajada y, de nuevo, mirar enternecido al chico mientras este buscaba de esconderse o hacer lo que estaba más cerca, lanzarse desde allí en pleno salto de fe hasta la plaza de la estación. El rubio se quedó mirando el suelo, mientras Axel solo atino a abrazarlo haciendo que este diera un saltito de la impresión, y lo mirara hacia el rostro.

Así que novios ¿eh?, a mí no me molesta, así que la pregunta aquí seria, Roxas… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunto el pelirrojo. El rubio, menos sonrojado que antes, lo miro con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro y le dijo; Si Axel, si quiero, para luego comenzar abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en el pecho del contrario mientras el otro le correspondía. Hasta que Axel comento que sería genial volver a pelearse así, si iban a tener este tipo de reconciliaciones, él no se molestaba. El rubio solo atino a mandarlo a callar y a disfrutar el crepúsculo mientras sonreía.

* * *

**~Omake~**

* * *

Luego de pasar un rato más en la torre, se dirigieron a casa del rubio a terminar el trabajo dejado a medias mientras se tomaban de las manos y discutían por cualquier tontería como era usual en ellos. Al llegar al apartamento del rubio lo que vieron dejaría anonadado a cualquier. Ellos se esperaban que los hubieran robados – Poco probable, ya que los índices delictivos de Villa Crepúsculo no eran muy altos – pero eso, _eso_, sí que no se lo esperaban.

Hola Roxas, hola Axel ¿En dónde estaban? Los habíamos estados buscando – Soltó con un puchero, una réplica de Roxas, Ventus. El chico era exactamente igual que el rubio, a excepción, que su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el Roxas y que su pelo de chocobo daba hacia la dirección contraria a la del rubio. Y no eran hermanos que era lo peor – Uff, bueno, no importa, yo termine de adornar el árbol de navidad por ustedes y Van también ayudo ¿verdad Van? – Dijo el rubio mientras se colgaba al brazo de un pelinegro que había allí que hizo que Axel tragara seco. Alto, – algo más que el rubio – de piel blanca, ojos ambarinos y de un cuerpo bien formado. El pelinegro era Vanitas, si el que se había encargado de la paliza de Axel el verano pasado. Este solo bufo al verlos y miro hacia la dirección contraria de donde estaba el rubio con una leve coloración en sus mejillas mientras ignoraba al rubio que hacia pataletas para que le prestara atención, mientras el otro par solo los miraba entre sorprendidos y algo asustados. Hasta que la mente de Roxas hizo clic y recordó que Ven cuando lo visitaba venía con Sora, cuando se les unía – que no era casi siempre – Vanitas, venia también Riku, para no hacer mal tercio. _ ¿En dónde están ese par?_ – Fue lo único que pensó y se dirigió a preguntarle a Ventus.

Oye Ven, ¿Sora vino contigo? – Fue lo que le pregunto Roxas a su réplica. Este lo miro y asintió entusiasmado mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa – Entonces… ¿En dónde están ese par? – Dijo mientras miraba hacia la cocina no viéndolos por allí.

Oh, creo que Sora fue al baño y creo Riku le siguió… espera… ¿Para Riku lo acompañaría? – Soltó el rubio inocente mientras un Vanitas incrédulo, un Axel a punto de carcajearse y Roxas con un aura siniestra lo miraban como no creyéndole que no captara la situación. Y para hacer más énfasis a la obvia situación del baño, se oyeron unos "ruidos extraños" que pronto reconocieron como gemidos.

Todos – a excepción de Vanitas – se sonrojaron mientras no se creían que ese par estuvieran haciendo _eso_ en el baño del rubio. Este por su parte, dejando de lado el sonrojo y con un aura siniestra, se dirigió a la cocina, lleno una taza de agua y, con paso firme, se dirigió al baño, mientras el trio que quedaba en la sala del apartamento sacaba refresco, golosinas y palomitas y a su vez se acercaban hacia el pasillo para ver el espectáculo.

Roxas, al estar al frente de la puerta que conducía a lo que el denominaba como "La pesadilla más horrible de todas", respiro hondo y abrió la puerta viendo una escena que dejaría marca. Sora hallaba pegado a la pared mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Riku. Gemía, mientras el otro chico, Riku, besaba su cuello y lamia y a la vez subía sus manos por debajo de la camisa azul que traía el menor puesta. A Roxas solo tomo un segundo ver toda la escena y con una voz de ultratumba decir: ¿Qué mierda hace en mi baño degenerados? – Después de decir esto, ambos chicos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron con terror al rubio mientras pensaban en la manera de explicarle todo Roxas. Este simplemente dijo: Dije, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN MI BAÑO MALDITOS DEGENERADOS?! – Soltó mientras lanzaba la taza llena de agua, mojando en el acto a los dos jóvenes, quienes soltaron una maldición diciéndole que no tenía por qué mojarlos.

Joder Roxas, no me mojes, lo siento ¿sí? – Soltó un Sora empapado y llorando por la anterior pasado – Además… ¡fue culpa de Riku, el me incito a hacerlo! – Grito mientras señala infantilmente a su lindo novio. _ Todo sea por evitar la furia de Roxas_ – Pensó realmente asustado.

¡¿AH?! ¡¿Cómo que mi culpa?! Te recuerdo que bien estabas gimiendo con lo que te hacía, en pocas palabras, no oí ninguna queja de ti – Replico algo enojado Riku. Si él había sido el de la idea, pero realmente no esperaba que Roxas volviera tan rápido.

Me importa una mierda quien empezó, lo que si se es que yo lo voy a terminar – Dijo siniestramente mientras se sonaba los dedos dispuesto a ir por el lado de la violencia. Allí fue cuando vio Axel su momento estelar de aparecer y evitar una masacre.

Yo Roxas, que tal si te relajas – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mientras los dos chicos suspiraban aliviados, un Vanitas bufaba por haberle quitado la diversión y Ventus reía bastante divertido con la situación. Vamos que ellos no lo hicieron a propósito, además, no sé de qué te quejas, en algún momento nosotros también lo haremos en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala… - Y el pelirrojo siguió enumerando los lugares que serían victimas de su amor "puro e inocente".

El rubio comenzó a coloreársele la cara de rojo. Sora y Riku también comenzaron a sonrojarse pero aguantándose la risa. Un Ventus confundido escuchaba lo que decía Axel y se sentía más confundido que nunca. Vanitas, a diferencia de los tortolos, soltó una gran carcajada claramente burlándose del rubio. Y Axel…el seguía en lo suyo - …en tu cuarto, en mi apartamento, en la torre, en fin muchos lugares más, así que deja de ser tan quisquilloso que ellos si nosotros haremos cosas peores – Declaro el pelirrojo para después sentir como un puñetazo era propinado por cierto rubio en plena nariz, un rubio que, ciertamente, su cara podría asemejársele a un gran tomate.

Tu…imbécil…degenerado… pervertido… asqueroso… - Y siguió con los insultos mientras pateaba el estómago del pelirrojo. Oh lo mataría, sí que lo haría. Le importaba una mierda ahora fueran novios. Lo mataría pero con _amor_ - ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a decir que nosotros haremos _**eso**_? – Pregunto el rubio con voz de ultratumba.

Ugh… cof, cof… ya Roxy pero, ¿No somos novios?, eso es lo que hacen los novios – Sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba como el chico se sonrojaba y comenzaba a golpear su pecho diciendo algo como "Asqueroso", "Imbécil" y otras cosas más. Axel suspiro mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y le daba un gran beso que dejo a la fiera, por ahora, tranquila. Se separó y lo miro. Sonrojado y monísimo, palabras perfectas que describían a como se veía el rubio en ese momento.

Por otro lado, los visitantes del rubio tenían diferentes reacciones con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. Sora tenía los ojos y boca bien abiertos, sorprendido ante tal revelación. Riku miraba un poco sorprendido al par, el ya venía venir esto, pero aun así, le sorprendió. Ventus por su parte, solo sonreía alegre por su unión _Ya era hora_ – Pensó soltando una risita. Y Vanitas, pues el aún se carcajeaba en el piso. Había escuchado, pero le importaba una mierda, ya veía al rubio como el uke supremo por andar con Axel y eso era suficiente para su diversión.

Y Roxas, bueno él se hallaba en un trance. Pensaba seriamente en golpear supremamente a Axel o abrazarlo hasta morir. Opto por la opción más viable. Lo abrazo mientras decía que más le vale no volver a decir ese tipo de cosas frente a los demás. Axel suspiro aliviado, pensó que lo golpearía, al parecer, lo había domado.

Bueno – Soltó de repente Sora – Entonces… eso significa… ¿Qué ya no estas molesto con nosotros? – Pregunto con ojos brillantes mientras miraba a Roxas.

Sin saberlo, Sora volvió a soltar a la _bestia_.

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Ni creas que te salvaras de esta Sora – Soltó el rubio para acto seguido, saltar sobre el castaño. Este por su parte, haciendo gala de sus habilidades, se escabullo y comenzó a correr hacia la sala junto con Riku mientras eran perseguidos por un mini chocobo furioso. Axel comenzó a perseguir a su adorado rubio diciéndole que se calmara. Ventus por su parte, solo se dirigió a sentarse en el mueble con muchas golosinas y ver el espectáculo mientras Vanitas se le unía y le agarraba la barbilla y le plantaba un gran beso haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara por tal acto.

Roxas solo pensó algo al verse en esa situación_ No me molestaría pasar más navidades como estas – _Sonrió y siguió persiguiendo a sus amigos junto con sus ahora novio, Axel.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Holiss…no me maten por favor, si lo sé, esto debería haberse subido antes, pero tengo excusa, ¡sí que la tengo! . Resulta que conocí el tan afamado síndrome que las escritoras sufren. El Síndrome del Bloqueo Mental. Más fuerte que el hierro, más que la necesidad de ver yaoi para una fujoshi, MÁS que el derrotar a Larxene en Chain of Memories. Si lo conocí, y no fue placentero. Súmenle que fui a una convención y compre anime como loca *O lo que mi dinero me dejo e_e * y pues me dispuse a verlos. Lo bueno es que cuando termine de ver Guilty Crown, mi mente decidió cooperar y pude derribar el estúpido bloqueo. Superada la batalla, decidí colocar el omake que venía planeando, un poco de Riso y algo de Vanven para que no me matéis *De nuevo en un fuerte anti-todo por si alguien la ataca ¬3¬*

Ya pues, dejando de lado el momento random, gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron, y aquellos que leyeron pero no comentaron, tranquilos solos les enviare a Jeff para que sufran un poquito pero será con _amor_ :okno: yo los adoro por leer mi primer fanfic y si no comentan no importa, yo los adoro *Hace corazón con las manos*

Gracias por leer y de nuevo, los invito a dejarme un review con su opinión, ya de todas maneras me verán por aquí seguido, superado el reto del bloqueo, voy a escribir como loca *Inserte grito afeminado aquí*

Se despide esta disque escritora

Matta ne!


End file.
